


面对死亡，我们奋起反抗

by Randerion



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randerion/pseuds/Randerion
Summary: 这一篇是主角和杰克的故事，故事发生在主角拯救了艾娃之后，前往棺柩之塔之前，杰克为了消灭御堂，顺理成章地和艾娃加入了路易的团队，但毕竟曾经的那些事情是存在的，杰克曾经亲手杀过主角，而主角虽说经历了同伴门的开导与安慰，但实际上对杰克还是有些特殊的想法，而故事就是从这里开始。
Relationships: Protagonist & Jack Rutherford





	面对死亡，我们奋起反抗

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很差，基本上越往后看越没有头绪，  
> 总而言之，是人太多，不好表达每个人的情绪。  
> 还有一方面是自己最近思绪枯竭……
> 
> 全文7000字，阅读大概12分钟

===  
正文：

傍晚 据点

天色渐渐暗了下来，外面的红雾却依旧如以前一般，丝毫看不出半点变化，  
路易的同伴——血骸持有者，坐在教堂开口前的圆桌出，静静地休息着，  
他斜着头，看着远方的一切，看着那些废墟和天空中的荆棘，心中有一种说不清的感觉。

不知为何，在他平静了四位神骸持有者之后，这位血骸持有者的控制力就变差了，  
他能感受的到，自己的BOR和神骸互相抗衡着，但这种抗衡持续不了多久了——自己的身体正在逐渐失去对神骸的掌控力，虽然过程缓慢，但是依旧给他带来了不少的影响，  
所以他希望用更多的时间来平静自己的内心，防止自己意外地陷入波动之中，避免被神骸控制，成为怪物。

原本他做的到，毕竟身边的人都很喜爱他，  
路易每天都会喊他起床，为他寻找合适的衣服，还时不时去问他的感觉和身体状况，偶尔还会和他谈心，并且言语之中都透露着对他的鼓励，  
八云会制作好吃的食物，并且基本不重复，让他的胃从来都是饱满的，每天都会逗他笑，希望让他多一些人性，尽管八云最早对他有敌意，但八云为了弥补他救赎了艾米莉，付出了许多，  
米娅偶尔会在他的身边，和他一起聊天并亲手泡茶给他喝，制作香甜的点心来让他放松，偶尔米娅还会为他按摩，希望他尽可能减少疲劳，  
伊奥虽然没有太多的感情，但伊奥一直都在收集各种他可能会感兴趣的东西，偶尔还会询问他作为人类时期的生活，他虽然忘记了太多，但他仍然告诉伊奥世界最初的色彩与生机，让伊奥也知道了太多。  
艾娃也是如此，艾娃来到这边，他没有顾及太多选择照顾了艾娃，而艾娃也是用自己的善良回复了他，艾娃知道他的肩膀担负着使命，也因此一直会支持他，  
而剩下的那一位，杰克——他过去的队长，让他每次看到他时，内心都会颤抖。

他忘不掉那一幕，坠落悬崖，失去自我的那一幕，  
尽管上一次他在路易的怀中大哭了许久，但他仍然对此有所顾及，  
他知道杰克的目的是什么，是希望不让自己受苦，但杰克在他的身边，他还是担心过去的事情再度发生，  
就像奥利佛一样，他迟迟都无法下狠手，直到奥利佛彻底失去人形变为堕鬼，他才知道自己必须下定决心结束奥利佛的痛苦，  
但他觉得，当时的自己吸收到了女王的血液，浑身难受，正需要杰克的帮助，希望活下去，哪怕杰克把自己锁起来，而杰克却没有明白他的意思，  
就这样，他很矛盾，因为他不知道该怎么去面对这段过去。

“你还好吗？”路易不知何时站在了同伴的背后，让同伴打断了自己的思绪，  
吸血鬼勉强地笑了笑，示意自己状态还行，  
“神骸……应该让你很难受吧？”路易担心地问着眼前的吸血鬼希望能够为对方分担一些压力。

“我还好。”吸血鬼简单地说了下，他不希望路易担心，因为这些同伴担心自己的够多了，

“但你……今天很不对劲……”路易还是说出了自己的疑虑，

“是因为……”

“不……不是……”

吸血鬼知道，路易想要提起杰克，但吸血鬼不希望身边有人提起那段事情，  
毕竟是迫不得已，也不能全怪杰克，  
但……但是如果自己当时能活下来……  
每当吸血鬼这么思考的时候，他就要深吸一口气，因为他感觉自己很不稳定。

“好吧……他刚刚出去了，说是要打探一下御堂的情报，应该一会儿就回来了。”

“嗯，我知道了，我有些累，想多休息一下。”

“那，你就在这边？”

“嗯，我想多看看太阳。”

路易看着远方的天空，这已经是晚上了，哪来的太阳？  
他看着吸血鬼一动不动地坐在那里，虽有担忧，但他知道，多给他一些安静的机会更好，

“喂，新来的，你在哪里？”  
还没等路易转身离开，杰克就推开了据点的大门，进来大呼着路易同伴的名字，  
新来的？自己早就不是讨伐女王的吸血鬼了，不知为何，听到这称呼，吸血鬼又开始回忆了过去，

“喂喂，进来的时候好歹有些礼貌吧？”站在靠外侧的八云看到了杰克，想去拦住他，  
八云对杰克也没有太多好感，一方面也是因为，他曾经对自己的同伴痛下杀手，  
而八云看同伴的态度，也没有多说什么，他知道不提起这件事就意味着可以更顺利地解决这一切的争端。

“新来的，出来，我有急事找你。”  
“好。”  
椅子上的吸血鬼站了起来，简单活动了一下身体，就走了过去，  
杰克看起来很不爽的样子，他看了看口中的“新来的”，便扭头走向了地下室的位置，  
吸血鬼很奇怪，但是也没有多想，不过他有些害怕，因此他看了看路易，  
路易点了点头，八云也站在了路易的旁边，示意他们会在一旁保护，  
吸血鬼没有多想，快跑了几步跟了过去。

===  
地下室

杰克不爽，很不爽，  
他今天虽然是出去打探御堂的情报，但御堂这人哪有那么多稀奇古怪的事迹？  
所以他去了旧研究机构，在那边，他想了解一下“新来的”为什么会复活，以及艾娃为什么可以保持原型，  
他看到了许多关于神骸的资料，虽然自己不是科研学者，但他能够感受到这里面充斥着大量神秘的事情，  
按照逻辑，神骸是应该被继承才能够存在于吸血鬼身体的，自己也继承了眼骸，但他……被自己亲手杀死的他，为什么能够复活并继承了女王之血呢？  
杰克反复地看着资料，他意识到这个人很可能改变一切——当他将自己拖入到神骸看到艾娃的记忆时，杰克就明白了，过去那种手刃同伴的日子即将结束，或者说这一切，都可以结束。

杰克花了大量时间，终于找到了一些有用的信息：  
他发现，如果没有意外的话，“新来的”将会把神骸全部吞噬，彻底解决这一争端，  
这意思就是，女王将不复存在？  
杰克有些高兴，因为他终于找到了结束一切的方案了，尽管他不知道这份方案有没有权威性，但他希望能够试一试，  
但他也发现，后面有一些奇怪的字眼，离不开“灰化”二字，  
“也就是说，那个新人会死？”  
杰克摇了摇头，他不希望这种事情再次发生，上次自己亲手了结了他，他复活了，然后又要面对一次死亡？  
每次都在胜利之时，牺牲同一个人，这未免也太……  
不管怎么样，杰克把这些文件放在了那边——如果如此，不如找御堂问个清楚，  
杰克快步离开，先回据点，然后告诉“新来的”自己的发现，最后带着他去棺柩之塔，将一切都搞明白，  
这就是杰克的目的，与平常不同，杰克显得有些焦躁，有些不冷静。

在地下室里，杰克背着自己过去的队员，仿佛是在思考自己的措词，  
而对方也一脸担心地看着杰克，一副不知所措的样子，呆呆地站在那里，

“新来的，你知道，你很可能会失去自己的生命吗？我是说……永远……”  
这句话让杰克背后的吸血鬼从下而上都颤了起来，  
自己虽然有过多次死亡，但……  
永远？

吸血鬼永远也想不到这一点，他曾经希望自己永远地离开，但他没有，  
他被复活了，人生似乎被绑架了，他记不住自己的过去，也看不透自己的未来，  
他漫无目的的，被赋予了使命，被套上了枷锁，被当做了兵器，  
但从来没有被当做过人类，  
而这也是他最早不想继续活下去的原因——这种痛苦，让他难以前行。

好在身边的同伴，让他明白了什么叫做希望，什么叫做生活，  
他苦中作乐，刚想去享受死亡之前没有尽到的快乐时，又听到了杰克这么说，  
“呜……”  
吸血鬼闷哼了一声，他感觉自己不好受，

“我知道这很让你难以接受，但，我今天看了看情况，可能最后的结果就是如此。”

“可……可是……”

虽然我不想说，不过你不得不去履行这个使命了。”

“只有你的生命拥有能够解决一切问题的价值。”

“而作为你的合作者，我应当告诉……”

“这算什么！”

杰克被背后的一声大吼惊呆了，他转过身来，看到眼前的吸血鬼大喘着气，似乎把自己过去很多的压力都释放了出来，  
杰克把一切都想好了，他希望这一切能够按照自己的逻辑进行，但又被这一生，充满无奈、挣扎和不满的声音打乱了。

“……抱歉……”  
杰克走了过去，想抱一抱对方，毕竟告诉对方即将面临如同永久死亡般的难题，对方也不可能接受，  
“你别过来。”  
眼前的吸血鬼陌生地后退着，他快速的跑了出去，头也不回地离开了地下室，  
“喂！你！”

===  
据点

“发生什么了？”大家似乎都跑了出来，因为大家都知道，一向平静的同伴从来没有表现出如此行为，  
大家都看得到，自己的同伴，飞快地向据点的大门跑着，

“喂！你怎么了！”八云想要拦住对方，但被对方一把推开了，  
而吸血鬼还在跑着，不过，还没等跑过那裂隙，吸血鬼就倒在了地上，  
吸血鬼抖动着身体，捂着自己的胸口，大口喘着气，  
看起来，神骸让他更难受了。

“可恶，到底发生了什么？”路易沉不下来气，快速地跑了过去，  
“喂……新……”当杰克看到对方倒在地上的时候，自己也回忆起了几年前的事情，  
自己的内疚也深深地刺痛着杰克的心脏，

“你先不要去了。”八云拦住了杰克：“你的事情，我们慢慢说。”  
“当务之急，我们需要稳定好我们的同伴。”八云扭过头来，盯着杰克：“而你，刺杀过同伴的你，可以被称之为同伴吗？”  
杰克这下才明白，原来……  
原来他想起来了……

===  
卧室

杰克不知道，眼前的吸血鬼回忆起了过去，  
他以为对方不知道的，  
而吸血鬼也是，他也以为杰克也忘记了那段事情，  
总而言之两件一样的事情，双方却误以为对方忘却了，  
这种天大的笑话，就算是写书也不可能有人写出来吧？

杰克嘲讽着自己，  
他怎么能对他说刚才那些话呢？  
折合两次死亡的他，哪有心理责任去承担这一切，  
“可恶啊……这次……”

杰克把事情和所有人都解释清楚了，  
大家虽然都很生气，但看在艾娃帮助同伴的份上，也没有说什么，  
艾娃用自己的声音稳定住了吸血鬼——暂时的，  
艾娃知道，如果杰克不去解开吸血鬼的心结，吸血鬼还会被神骸所困扰，  
负面情绪带来的影响，远比神骸惨痛的多。

杰克坐在大厅里，看着大家，  
大家的表情都不是很开心，尤其是从杰克那里听到，同伴只有牺牲性命才可以挽回一切的时候……

“难道……就没有周旋的余地吗？”米娅看了看杰克，  
她找到了尼可拉，找回了自己的弟弟，也找回了自己的初心，  
但她不希望帮助自己找回一切的人会因此而亡。

“没有办法……”  
杰克回答着，他的感情并不丰富，但这几个字，仍透露了他的失落，  
“杰克，不管怎么样，你都应该去和他谈谈。”  
“艾娃。”  
“如果是宿命，那必然会迎来结局——就像春天的花朵一样，永远不可能在冬日耀眼地开放。”  
“我们吸血鬼也是如此。”

一旁的路易和八云都没有说话，他们也不想说什么，  
似乎今天发生的事情，正在改变每个人对当下的看法。

“那，我去和他聊聊。”  
“嗯……哦，如果有任何情况，来找我。”  
“顺便一提，今天的事情，我很抱歉。”  
杰克和路易说着，而路易的神态似乎也没有以前那么坚定，  
他也在思考，似乎是在思考如何让同伴活下来，也似乎在思考，自己怎么去面对同伴的离开，

“没有什么抱歉的。”  
不知何时，躺在床上的吸血鬼站在了灰暗之处，  
他慢慢地走了出来，大家看着他，似乎大家都不希望他这么快就起来，  
吸血鬼穿戴整齐，手中拿着武器，

“我稳定了。”  
“但！但是！”  
“没有什么但是，只有结果。”  
“结果就是，我要了结这一切。”

眼前人表现得十分淡定，无论谁去和他说什么，他都表现着一种，希望快速上战场，结束一切的冲动，  
“不行，我不允许。”  
路易站了起来，拦住眼前的吸血鬼，  
“你不能毫无准备地去，至少要等到明天。”  
“那你又能作什么？”  
吸血鬼颤抖的声音从面罩的后面传了出来，他不希望伤害同伴，但他又不得不去说出最真实的话，  
因为只有这些真实的话，能告诉所有人，他们在面对什么。

路易被问住了，而吸血鬼一把推开了路易，默默地走向大门，  
“站住。”  
杰克最快拿出了武器，飞跃到了吸血鬼的面前，  
“你不能这么去找御堂。”  
“那你又想怎么样？”  
“如果你这么毫无理智，你会成为御堂的兵器。”  
杰克再一次，举起了手中的剑，指向了吸血鬼的心脏，仅仅只有一厘之差，  
“那我就要杀了你。”

“喂！住手！什么事情都可以谈的！”  
杰克不顾吸血鬼身后的同伴，依旧在那里，没有动。

“你杀吧。”  
“就像过去一样，杀了我。”  
“我恨你……”  
“我恨你……没有彻底地了结我……”

似乎吸血鬼在哭，  
而杰克听到以后，放下了自己的武器，那把处刑者，重重地摔在了地上，  
“你……”

“为什么，为什么我要遭遇这些……”  
吸血鬼蹲在地上，大哭了起来，  
哭的在场的每一个人，心中都难以承受这份悲痛，  
而杰克呆呆地站在那里，  
他似乎也被这哭声唤醒了自己身为人类的内心，  
似乎艾娃想要过来去安抚吸血鬼，但被路易拦下了，  
“有些事情，只有他们自己能解决。”  
“说得对……先回避一下吧。”

大厅里，只有杰克和他口中的那位新人，  
杰克蹲在地上，轻轻地帮对方摘下了面罩，  
他抚摸着对方的脸颊，用手指感受着对方的皮肤，  
人类的情感……  
似乎他自己早就抛弃了这一切，即便艾娃也是如此，他从来没有想过艾娃对于他的重要性，所以即使艾娃回来，他也没有太多期待与欢喜，  
因为他不抛弃人性，就不可能活在当下，就不可能手刃眼前的吸血鬼，也就不可能维持那么多神骸继承者的交替，  
但是他若是抛弃了，又和那些堕鬼有什么两样？  
他的人性，仿佛选在了深渊之上，天空之下，  
他没有办法去让人性偏向哪一方，  
但杰克遇到眼前的吸血鬼，感觉到了自己早就失去的东西，

“不要哭了。”  
“我……我……”  
眼前的吸血鬼仿佛像孩子一般，抽泣着，  
“哎，你可真是个难对付的家伙……”  
杰克摸了摸吸血鬼的头发，想抱着对方，但对方的身体从来不向自己的怀里接近，  
“听话……”  
这不是杰克本身的性格会说的话，但是为了让这家伙舒服一些，杰克还是说了。

“我有话想和你说。”  
吸血鬼摇了摇头，尽可能控制自己的情绪，向杰克提出了这一请求，  
杰克叹了口气，点了点头，听对方到底想说什么。

杰克听来听去，无非是听出了对方对自己当时下杀手行为的不解与迷惑，  
听出了对方第二次降临这个世界，但还要面对眼前即是死亡的结局，  
他想快点死，不想被这命运折磨了，  
但他又想活下去，因为大家都很好，仿佛是自己的家人般，照顾自己，  
就连杰克也算其中……若当时自己已经没有办法被拯救，杰克的行为则是正确的。

眼前的人越是理性，杰克就越矛盾，  
无法释放自己的情绪，也无法理性地思考自己的一切，  
杰克不知道能为对方做什么，他要是问，“你需要什么？”，这就更过分了，  
所以他希望对方说出自己的请求，但对方也不知道，  
看起来……吸血鬼都很矛盾呢，  
“只有死人才能豁达”这句话，真是应该从书上删掉。

“那不如，好好地活几天！”  
村雨突然站了出来，走到了大家的面前，拿手中的武器向二人的脑袋敲了过去，  
“呜！好痛！”  
“我？那个女人怎么……”  
似乎大家这时候才想起来，村雨一直都没有出来。

“你们到底在闹什么啊？”  
“村雨……”  
吸血鬼小声地抱怨着，看起来这一下打的他不轻，  
“不要哭了，每天哭可是会变丑的。”  
“你也是，长得这么高，一句安慰人的话都不会说。”

“身边有这么多靠谱的同伴，怎么会让你轻而易举地离开这个世界？”  
杰克不明白，眼前娇小女子口中的话语，到底是什么意思。

“我们走了那么久，好像还从来没有遇到过什么不解的难题。”  
路易走了过来，补充道：“我相信这件事情还有机会改变。”，  
“说得对。”八云也走了过来，抱住了自己的同伴：“你啊，想得太多了。”  
“即便最后赢来的是死亡，我相信我们也会再次拥有自己的人生。”  
“也许这些话不可能让你开心，但我想让你知道，我们在你身边。”  
“对吧？杰克。”

杰克听着这些温暖的话语，虽然没有什么意义，但包含着力量，  
或许……这一切真的可以被改变，  
或许……自己应该多去看看资料，而不是单方面地相信那些成果。

杰克点了点头，看着吸血鬼疑惑的表情，讲出了自己最坚定的决心：  
“去放手一搏吧，新来的，你值得有更好的成就，即便是你不得不去离开，我们也会记住你，永远地，记住你。”

杰克意识到自己好像又说错话了，他看着大家呆呆的表情，十分被动，  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”不过那个表情之后，是大家止不住的笑容，包括眼前那位哭泣的吸血鬼，也笑了起来，  
“呸呸呸，这是什么话？别听他的，真是的……艾娃你需要教一教这个傻子怎么谈恋爱啦~”  
“这种话……就连伊奥也讲不出来……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“真是的……死亡这种事情，对于我们吸血鬼来说还算是事情吗？”

杰克看着大家，才明白这一切，  
死亡并不可怕，可怕的是无法面对死亡，  
作为吸血鬼，被复活，也许是痛苦的，但更多的是第二次机会，  
一次去完成自己生前无法完成的机会，  
也许是去吃一顿好吃的，也许是玩一场游戏，也许是以人类的身份继续活下去，  
但无论是哪种，大家都有着自己生存的意义，  
而眼前的吸血鬼，则是为了明天活着，从来不是为了死亡。  
为了让明天有着更多的明天去努力。

“所以……你明白了吗？”  
吸血鬼问着杰克，杰克点了点头，  
“对吧？快去睡觉，这么晚了，明天怎么有精神去面对那个御堂？”  
村雨拍了拍吸血鬼的背，似乎这一切结束的都很快，  
大家并没有再聊更深入的话题，而是到此为止，  
杰克看着一切又恢复如初，看着眼前的吸血鬼，和他的眼睛，  
他问对方为何从不害怕，  
“面对死亡，我们奋起前行。”  
对方的回答，和那坚定的表情，虽然没有太多的自信，但杰克知道，  
眼前的人，所下的决心，毫不亚于自己当年讨伐女王，  
而面对女王都从不惧怕死亡之人，又怎么会陷入这场风波？  
杰克点了点头，随后抓住了对方的手，  
在这只有二人能够听到对方声音的一刻，  
杰克告诉了对方自己真正的心意，也许并不美丽，也许并不讨喜，  
但这句话，只有杰克才能说得出来，也只有杰克，会对自己最在乎的人同伴说出来：  
“我会守护着你，直到最后一刻。”  
“作为你的剑，去斩杀那些伤害你的一切。”  
“去为你，开拓那更美好的明天。”

\--END--

**Author's Note:**

> ===  
> 后记
> 
> 感觉自己最近写的越来越差了，  
> 官方说杰克说的很对，  
> 杰克是将主角和女王命运联系起来的人，若是没有他，说不定就没有后续的故事了，  
> 所以杰克是本作最大功臣！
> 
> 总而言之，杰克的故事应该还有很多，在DLC3出现之前，自己写下这篇文，  
> 仅仅是弥补游戏里双方都没有谈及过去的遗憾吧，但我的功力太差，表现不出那种感觉，  
> 也只能多写一些大道理，多写一些双方内心的变化。  
> 希望游戏出更多的内容吧，这样我也不会枯竭了。


End file.
